masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks
Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score was released on January 18, 2010 and is the soundtrack for the Mass Effect 2 video game. Jack Wall as lead composer of his audio production team "Wall of Sound" are credited to the composition and production of the ME2 video game score. Team members included Sam Hulick, David Kates, Jimmy Hinson; and additional music, editing, and implementation was made by Brian DiDomenico. Wall, Hulick and Kates returned to work on the Mass Effect 2 video game score after having also worked on the original Mass Effect video game score, and ultimately the first Mass Effect OST. __TOC__ Tracklisting | | valign="top" width="48%" | Disk 2 |} Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric On September 8, 2010, EA released a smaller soundtrack of atmospheric music from Mass Effect 2 through iTunes, Amazon and Rhapsody called Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric. It contains nine tracks from the game that were not featured in the original soundtrack release. They are primarily ambient or atmospheric tracks. Downloadable Content In addition to the ambient, atmospheric and combat tracks that were excluded from both the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score and Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric, also missing from the official soundtrack is the original music introduced in the downloadable content packs, Kasumi - Stolen Memory, Overlord and Lair of the Shadow Broker, which were all released several months after both Mass Effect 2 and the official soundtrack. The score for Kasumi - Stolen Memory was composed by Sascha Dikiciyan, and is comprised of three new tracks: The scores for Overlord and Lair of the Shadow Broker were composed by Christopher Lennertz. In addition to the new music, Lair of the Shadow Broker makes use of the tracks Vigil and The Alien Queen from the Mass Effect Original Soundtrack, and The End Run, from the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score. A portion of the original Overlord and Lair of the Shadow Broker scores are featured in their respective promotional trailers. Club Music Several tracks featured in the game that are not included on the official soundtrack are the tracks that play in the various clubs and bars found in the game, these include: Digital Deluxe Edition A subset of the Mass Effect 2 OST was incorporated as bonus content within the Digital Deluxe Edition of the Mass Effect 2 video game package. Consumers who purchased one of the other two editions of the game - Collectors' Edition, or Standard Edition - or those who purchased the Digital Deluxe Edition who wanted the complete OST - have the option to purchase the complete Mass Effect 2 soundtrack separately. Many members of online gaming communities criticised the choice Bioware made in not releasing the ME2 OST as part of the more expensive "Collectors' Edition". It was speculated at the time that perhaps it was not economically viable for Bioware to include the two (2) CD soundtrack as a part of the Collectors' Edition without unreasonably increasing the end cost to consumers. Availability Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score: *iTunes Store (will launch iTunes application) *Amazon MP3 *EA Trax Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric: *iTunes *Amazon MP3 External Links Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks Category:Mass Effect 2